The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many electronic devices include audio amplifiers to drive audio output devices, such as speakers, headphones, earphones, and the like. For example, mobile entertainment electronics, such as mobile phones, portable music players, handheld game consoles, and the like include headphone amplifiers to drive headphones, earphones, and the like. Generally, the mobile entertainment electronics are powered by batteries. Thus, the headphone amplifiers are preferred to have a low power consumption in addition to other operational and performance requirements.